


比作夏日

by Movingsun



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 青少年夏日文学与Summer Sadness
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 3





	比作夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
> 原作于2019.8.5

比作夏日

登坂广臣从箱子底翻出来一张合照。像素稀烂，留白上还非常煞风景地打着水族馆的名称字号：大红色字体，俗得煞是喜庆。他板着个脸不知道在看哪里的镜头，搂着今市隆二的肩膀，而对方还戴个口罩，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，比起他万年不变的拍照姿势小树杈。  
他继续翻，又找到一大堆说不上是纪念物又有点像垃圾的无用品。什么盗版CD，什么过塑钥匙扣，什么写过的作文本。作文本里写他最值得纪念的一件事，登坂广臣态度认认真真，字迹潦潦草草，写自己逃课去了水族馆，看海豚表演。  
登坂只记得那天天很热，热得他刚买的盐汽水冰棒还没吃几口就全化成了水。他带着好学生今市隆二逃课——从医院逃课，这也并不代表他自己就不是好学生了。相反，登坂广臣年年都上学校光荣榜，在下一年决定命运的考试中，仿佛他不称王就没人能拿东大证书。

年头的体检里今市被查出来有早期结核病，去药房领了一大堆免费五联药回家。刚开始药物反应逼得太紧，在家里吐胆汁，半夜发高烧。疾病没能把他怎样，倒是治病太痛苦了。登坂去医院看他，拎了一大包零食，见他不能吃，就吊儿郎当坐病床边一边笑他得了文艺病一边咔吱咔吱嚼薯片。  
说实话，他还是有点担心今市会不会死。登坂雅虎一下，还是对病魔没个概念。他舔了舔沾满盐粒的手指，看看今市惨白的小脸，又害怕起来。  
喂，隆二，你会不会死啊。  
有你这么说话的吗。  
今市隆二有气无力地回答他。他还在发烧，每天喝点清汤白水，登坂广臣在他边上吃零食的刺激度太大了。  
你还有没有什么愿望没实现啊？隆二，有什么愿望你一定要说啊。  
我困了，要睡觉。  
他真真被登坂气个半死，转过身子去不理他了。发烧让他血液沸腾，这一觉也没睡得多沉。醒过来时已经到了傍晚，病房窗户打开，白色窗帘被晚风吹得老高。登坂竟然还在，以一种怪异的姿势歪在椅子上打瞌睡，熏熏然像喝醉了似的。  
今市勉勉强强爬起来，靠在床头去扒拉零食袋子。登坂有良心给他留了一袋葡萄味的软糖和一根芝士威化。他啃了几口威化，被腻的狂喝一大口水。桌上摊着一堆威化包装袋，全是正在睡觉的那小傻子吃的。  
隆二，你到底有没有愿望啊。  
小傻子醒了，过来把他那剩的半根威化一口咬了。  
我想去水族馆。但是好远哦。

于是第二天，登坂广臣就带着刚退烧的今市隆二从医院逃生通道翻出去，穿过好几个十字路口，坐上去水族馆的公交。这公交没有空调，他们就把窗户推至最开，夏季的热风扑扇扑扇，把稍长的刘海全吹飞上去，露出汗津津的脑门和晶晶亮的眼睛。一九九九年的夏季，每个人眼里都含着对新世纪的憧憬，一无所知的未来在向他们招手。年轻人们纷纷把五花八门的潮流往身上套，也张开胳膊去迎接那一双透明的手。  
不过照片上的他们都还没赶上这股时尚风气。登坂广臣带着个遮住半边脸的眼镜，今市隆二刚从医院出来，一套白衬衫白短裤白球鞋，反而衬得他肤色黑了。假日的水族馆里挤满了小孩，两个少年显得出众又惹眼，像一对高挑的鹤，又像园中种着的一簇簇的蔷薇花。蔷薇花开得极其茂盛，大有喧宾夺主的气势。他们绕着场馆逛了一圈，看过了五彩斑斓的水母，也掐着表坐到第一排去看海豚表演。今市隆二被抽中上台互动，登坂广臣坐在台下看他的暗恋对象弯下腰，隔着口罩接受了海豚的亲吻，又笑得看不见眼睛了。  
从海豚表演出来，要经过很长一个海底通道才能到出口。小朋友都不愿意在这边逗留，于是大部分时间内都只有他们两人在这儿。大群的鱼从他们头顶游过，银色金色的鳞片反射出茫茫的光。水纹光波照在少年人的脸庞上，登坂广臣想悄悄去牵手，最后还是忍了忍，停留在并肩这一步。  
出门后有个免费合影。两人都不想拍，但硬是被拉着照了一张。登坂眼神乱飞，就是不看镜头，今市就表现得过于热情，笑得跟海豚表演时如出一辙。  
照片只有一张，再打印就要钱。今市隆二想了想，把照片留给了登坂广臣。说，要是我死了，你也能留个纪念不是。  
死在千禧年前也太不吉利了。登坂把照片随便揣进口袋，两人去赶最后一班公交。  
这不是你说的吗。  
我没有，我不是那个意思。末班公交从地平线尽头驶来，背景时橙红色晚霞，登坂广臣一瞬间有点失落，喃喃道：你不会死，我也不会死，以后的路也不会有痛苦了。

今市隆二的病在吃了半年药之后痊愈，同时，人们迎接二十一世纪的热情也越来越高涨。等到十二月三十一日时，所有人都或多或少聚集在一起，等着新世纪的钟声敲响。  
登坂广臣却觉得这世界一切都变得无趣起来。考试于他不在话下，东大也提前申来了橄榄枝。唯独今市隆二在圣诞节前夕告诉他，因为家庭工作调动，他要去美国了。  
美国有什么好？登坂翻遍能找到的资料，打开雅虎搜了十几页，也没得出个结论。他没办法挽留，就任由自己撒手。在这值得纪念的前夜，家里空无一人，只有他自己，像个小气鬼，在箱子里翻找着自己残留的记忆。结果唯独翻出来一堆夏日回忆，但夏日的勾留何其短暂，他登坂广臣也没能留下一首永存的诗。  
时钟跳过零点，二零零零年到来了。窗外燃起烟花，手机上飞速跳进一大堆新年祝福。登坂一条条点开，没发现今市隆二的消息。他知道对方恰好是今日的飞机飞去对岸，可能这时候正在飞机上睡觉呢。说不期待是假的，他手握今市走之前留下的电话号码，翻盖手机被折腾得噼啪作响，最后也只舍得点燃一根烟，坐到阳台上去听烟花爆炸开的声音。  
他就这样在阳台上睡着了。醒来时烟已经燃尽，地上落了一堆烟灰。登坂广臣打开窗户，新年第一天的冷气吹进屋，把烟灰吹的满屋都是。他翻开手机，发现收件箱里静静躺着一封彩信。  
是真的彩信。一打开，震耳欲聋的背景音放出来，竟然是Jingle Bell。一个个彩色字母卡顿又掉帧地从屏幕上蹦出来，冬青下的铃铛呆板地摇晃着，圣诞老人扛着背包洒着礼物放大又缩小。这好长一段动画放过之后，才跳出短息的内容。  
“想到连圣诞快乐也没有和臣说，希望臣圣诞快乐，新年也快乐！”  
登坂广臣拿着写了号码的纸条和屏幕上的数字对比，看了好几遍才相信是今市隆二那个傻子发过来的。他赶紧打字，力气大得连手机上挂着的小水晶挂坠都跟着晃：  
“你还知道发新年快乐。”  
但是过了很久也没收到对方的回信。登坂在家里收拾了卫生，把掏出来的回忆又分门别类装好，看到手机上还是没有消息，便心下内疚，又补发了一条：  
“新年快乐，隆二。”  
而现在已经是二零零零年的一月二号了。


End file.
